A Kind of Magic
by MoowitMi324
Summary: a new take on RENT using the sounds of Queen. See the ups and downs the Bohos go through as they live their lives and chase their dreams.
1. I Want To Break Free

A/N: I'm finally doing a musical fic! i've been trying to do one for years, but could never get the right muse. I do not own any of these Queen songs! if this fic turns out good then I might do another one after this one is complete. Enjoy.

ACT I

Chapter One: I Want To Break Free

(1988)

18 year old Mark Cohen lived and breathed for film, every chance he got he would film. Film was his life, his dream, but sadly his father had other plans for him. Plans that Mark saw as a prison sentence.

"Mark, you are going to run the family store and that's final." His father said.

Mark's father was a short man around 5'6, he had short black hair with a big bright bald spot that could light up a room on a sunny day. He didn't look intimidating, but he sure as hell spoke in that way.

"Dad, I want to be the next John Hughes, the next Steven Spielberg, I want to put what's in my mind on the silver screen!" Mark announced.

"Working at that Cinema has screwed your mind up."

"I got accepted to NYU."

"Mark, we've talked about this."

"I don't want to go to some shitty community college and don't try to say we don't have the money..... I have a Scholarship." Mark said pulling the paper out of his pocket.

"Go to your room."

"Dad!" Mark begged.

"Just go."

Mark looked down at the hardwood floor and headed towards the steps.

19 year old Roger Davis and his Girlfriend April sat on his 1985 Yamaha XZ 550 listening to Elton John's Rocket Man on a mini radio. It was nine PM and the sky was filled with stars. Roger looked up at them and smiled.

"One day I'm going to be a star."

"Go for it, Roger." April said. "I want to be a rich rocker wife someday."

"Does everything have to be about money with you?"

"Does everything about to be about fame with you?"

Roger hopped off his bike

"It's not about fame, it's about expressing yourself." He said. He picked up his bag and pulled out all of his cassettes. "Do you think The Beatles wanted fame? Why do you think Led Zeppelin go to where they got to? Do you think David Bowie dresses the way he does to get attention? Do you think The Rolling Stones decided to rock out so they could get every girl to sleep with them?"

April looked at her boyfriend for a moment. "Yes…"

"I've got a shit load to say and I want the world to hear it." Roger said pointing to his chest.

"Let's go to New York." April said.

"Why?"

"Roger, you are I want something that this town cant give us." April said.

"What's that?"

"Money and Art."

"April, get back on the bike, now."

"Ok…"

"Go home and pack your stuff…we're getting the hell out of here."

In Boston, Tom Collins sat on a park bench with his long time crush Angel. It was a beautiful summer day and the two had nothing to do. There was only one thing on Tom's mind and that was kissing Angel, but he wasn't sure if Angel liked him or not. His thoughts were distracted by Angel's sweet voice.

"Tom, how long have we've been friends?"

"Since Junior High."

"I've loved you since then." Angel confessed.

Collins' had gotten his answer.

"I love you too, Angel."

They shared a kiss.

"I got accepted into a fashion school in New York, I'm going to be living with my cousin Mimi."

"New York? Angel, you tell me you love me and then up and leave?"

"I want you to come with me."

"Oh wow…I'll come with you."

The two lovers share a hug.

In the Johnson home, Maureen Johnson sat on her balcony listening to her parents argue in the backyard. Her parents would always argue in the backyard, they didn't want Maureen to hear them or see them argue. For years it worked, but when Maureen was 13, she caught on to their routine. She would quietly sit on the ground of the balcony and listen to her parents argue about her dad's drinking problem, bitch each other about over how to raise her. Things really got bad when she came out to her parents as bisexual. Now they were arguing about Maureen wanting to become an actress. Acting was her passion. She was already a pretty dramatic person. She was writing scripts at the age of eight.

"Harry, you bastard! Now you are calling our daughter a whore?"

"Well, she gets it from her mother!"

"I did not sleep with James!"

"I saw your underwear in the back of his truck!" Maureen's dad yelled.

"I want to break free…" Maureen said, sadly.

Then it hit her. She had made her decision right there on her balcony.

_Mark_

_I want to break free, _

_Roger_

_I want to break free_

_Maureen_

_I want to break free from your lies  
You're so self satisfied I don't need you  
I've got to break free  
God knows, God knows I want to break free_

Collins burst into his parents house with Angel right behind him.

"Thomas, I told you not to hang out with this boy!" His mother said.

"Thomas, get back here." his dad said as Collins ran up the stairs.

Collins came back down the stairs with two suitcases.

_Collins _

_I've fallen in love  
I've fallen in love for the first time  
And this time I know it's for real  
I've fallen in love, yeah  
God knows, God knows I've fallen in love_

Roger stood in the front door of his dad's apartment with his black bag of clothes and food. He looks at April who is his waiting for him to get on his bike so they can leave.

_Roger_

_It's strange but it's true  
I can't get over the way you love me like you do  
But I have to be sure, When I walk out that door  
Oh how I want to be free baby, Oh how I want to be free  
Oh how I want to break free_

Roger and April take off. Maureen gets on a bus. Collins and Angel get into Angel's car. Mark goes into the kitchen where his mom is cooking dinner.

"You're leaving?" His mom says.

"Yes, I am. I have to, mom."

"I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

Mark and his mom share a hug.

"Take this money for food." She said.

_Mark_

_But life still goes on  
I can't get used to living without, living without  
Living without you by my side  
I don't want to live alone, hey  
God knows got to make it on my own  
_

_Mark, Collins, Roger, Angel, Maureen_

_So baby can't you see, I've got to break free  
I've got to break free, I want to break free, yeah  
I want, I want, I want, I want to break free... _

The runaways each arrived in New York expecting a glamorous environment like in those movies where people dance and sing in the streets and everyone has something slick to say. They were dead wrong. Roger and April stopped by some crappy looking apartments. There was an office building next to the apartments, When they walked in the clerk said.

"You kiddies must be new here?"

"Why you say that?" April asked smacking on her bubble gum.

"You look lost."

"We are kinda.." Roger said.

"Vacation?"

"No, we want to live here."

"You gotta job, son?"

"No, but we're going job hunting tomorrow."

"I'll give you a month free. You can pay me back when you get a job."

"Thank you."

"Apartment 418." The clerk said throwing the keys to Roger.

"Thanks."

Another man taller than the clerk entered the room.

"Hey, Fred, we need to call a repair man for Apartment 71." He looked at the young adults. "Oh tourist! Welcome to New York."

"Hi, I'm Roger and this is my girlfriend April."

"You kids look young!"

"I'm 19."

"I'm 18." April said winking at the older man.

The tall man raised his eye brow. He knew she was going to be trouble.

"Well I'm Jim and this is my life partner Fred, we run this classy shithole."

"Nice to meet you." Roger said with a smile.

"Roger, could I talk to you for a moment?"

April dragged him outside in the rain.

"What?"

"Those guys are gay…"

"So?"

Roger never had a problem with gay people. He didn't know any personally, but that didn't mean he had to hate them.

"That's gross."

"April, these nice men are giving us a place to stay for a whole month for FREE."

"So they can get in your pants! And what's with all that shit about us looking for jobs? I'm don't need a job, Roger,"

"If you want food on your plate then we need jobs."

"No, you get a job. I need a few months to rest."

"What the fuck, April?"

Jim popped his head out the door.

"Is there a problem, kids?"

"No, no, we're just discussing some last minute things." April said with a fake smile.

"We're ready to move in." Roger said.

"Where is your furniture?" Jim asked.

"We don't have any at the moment."

"Kids, these days." Jim said with a laugh.

Jim reached into his packet and handed them some money.

"Here's two hundred dollars. There's a goodwill store a few blocks away, ok? They have cheap beds, tables, and other shit. Fred and I will help you with the rest."

"Thank you so much." Roger said with a smile.

A/N: This is my first fan fic in a long time. I hope everyone enjoys it. please review!


	2. Back Chat & Let Me Entertain

Chapter two: Back Chat/Let Me Entertain You

(1989)

After a long day of work, Roger walked home not wanting to go home. He and April did nothing but yell and scream at each other. He looked back to the year before. She had made everything seem so amazing. Yes, he had a job, and was in talks with some guys about starting a band, but things with April were horrible.

"Hey, Roger!" it was Fred, his other landlord.

"Hey, Fred!" Roger waved.

Fred was across the street at the other apartments with a bald black guy wearing a collared shirt and a blond white guy with a camera in his hand. He walked up the four flights of steps and entered his apartment.

"April, I'm home."

April still didn't have a job, she had picked up a drug habit and stayed home getting high all day.

"In here." April called from the living.

Roger saw his girlfriend sitting on the edge of the couch bent over the coffee table snorting cocaine.

"For fuck sakes, April. You are blowing all our rent money on this shit." Roger said, throwing his jacket on the kitchen table.

"I don't want to hear your shit, Roger, ok? I need 10 bucks."

"For what?"

"Weed."

"No!"

"I'm sick of you saying no! I want money!"

"Get a job."

"If you love me you will give me the money."

"I need it for lunch tomorrow."

"Ugh! I hate you."

"Here. Take the money," Roger said throwing the money at her.

"Thank you, baby."

April went in for a hug, but Roger rejected.

_Roger_

_Yeah  
Get back, get back_

"Don't do this." April said.

_April_

_Back chat, back chat, You burn all my energy  
Back chat, back chat, Criticizing all you see  
Back chat, back chat, Analyzing what I say  
Back chat, back chat, And you always get your way  
Oh yeah! See what you've done to me_

_Roger_

_Back chat, back chat, It's driving me insane  
Survival to the end, Knock you down you come again  
Talk back, talk back, You've got me on the wrack  
Twisting every word I say, Wind me up and get your way  
Fat chance I have of making a romance  
If I'm ever going to win, Have to get the last word in  
Take it from there  
_

_April_

_Twisting every word I say Huh!  
Wind me up and let me play  
Back chat, back chat, You burn all my energy  
Back chat, back chat, Criticizing all you see  
Back chat, back chat, Analyzing what I say  
Back chat, back chat, And you always get your way_

_Roger_

_Come on now  
Wake up stand up, And drag yourself on out  
Get down get ready, Scream and shout  
Back off me be cool, And learn to change your ways  
Because you're talking in your sleep  
And you're walking in a daze  
_

_April_

_Don't push your luck, I'm ready to attack  
Because when I'm trying to talk to you  
All you do is just talk back  
You stand so tall you don't frighten me at all  
Don't talk back, don't talk back  
Don't talk back, just leave me alone_

_Back chat, back chat, You burn all my energy  
Back chat, back chat, Criticizing all you see  
Back chat, back chat, Analyzing what I say  
Back chat, back chat, And you always get your way_

"Fine, I'll leave!" Roger said as he grabbed his coat and slammed the door.

"I don't need you!" April screamed.

_Roger (walking in the middle of the street)_

_Yes you do, Yes you do baby  
Come on, back chat, back chat  
Back chat, back chat  
Back chat, back chat  
Go for it, go for it, go for it baby  
Back chat, back chat  
You're giving me the runaround  
Criticizing (oh yeah),analyzing (oh yeah)  
Yeah merci beaucoup  
Get on down.. _

Roger saw a giant neon sign that read Cat Scratch Club. He needed somewhere to clear his mind so he walked in. it was a very clean place. In fact it looked to be the cleanest environment in his neighborhood. He took a seat in the second row and lit a cigarette. The lights went down and man's voice surrounded the club.

"Everyone ready for the Friday Night Best! She's here and this kitty is ready to purr, gentlemen!"

All the men screamed and howled like animals. Spot lights came on aiming at the stage. A beautiful Latino woman came out of nowhere leading a group of more beautiful women. The howls and screams got louder.

_Mimi_

_Let me welcome you ladies and gentlemen  
I would like to say hello  
Are you ready for some entertainment?  
Are you ready for a show?  
Gonna rock gonna roll you  
Get you dancing in the aisles  
Jazz and a razzmatazz you  
With a little bit of style  
C'mon let me entertain you  
Let me entertain you let me entertain you_

I've come here to sell you my body  
I can show you some good merchandise  
I'll pull you and pill you  
I'll crueladeville you  
And to thrill you I'll use any device

We'll give you crazy performance  
We'll give you grounds for divorce  
We'll give you piece de resistance  
And a tour de force of course

_We found the right location  
Got a lot of pretty lights  
The sound and amplification listen  
Hey if you need a fix if you want a high  
Stickells see to that  
With Elektra and EMI  
We'll show you where it's at  
So c'mon  
Let me entertain you let me entertain you  
Let me entertain you_

Just take a look at the menu  
We give you rock a la carte  
We'll breakfast at Tiffany's  
We'll sing to you in Japanese  
We're only here to entertain you

_If you wanna see some action  
You get nothing but the best  
The S and M attraction  
We've got the pleasure chest  
Chicago and New Orleans  
We get you on the line  
If you dig the New York scene  
We'll have a son of a bitch of a time  
C'mon  
Let me entertain you let me entertain you  
Let me entertain you tonight_

After the performance the club roared with claps and cheers. Roger instantly became a fan.

A/N: Chapter 3 should be up later today!


	3. In The Lap of the Gods

Chapter three: In The Lap of the Gods.

Mark and his roommate Benny had finished moving all their furniture when Benny's fiancée Alison entered their loft.

"Hello, boys."

"Alison, baby!" Benny said kissing his fiancée on the cheek.

Mark rolled his eyes. He was a lonely guy. He wanted love but at the moment his only love was film. Mark wasn't a big fan of Alison. She was a daddy's girl and a rich brat. Her dad owned of all the apartments and lofts in alphabet city. Sadly, he had let those go to shit and was opening up new houses and lofts for more yuppie customers. The filmmaker hated yuppies. He refused to work for Cooperate American. Life wasn't meant to be wasted on working 9 to 5 in a box. Benny saw things different. He saw life as being organized and getting paid. So what if you have to work 9 to 5 in a box? In the end it pays good and gets you everything you want in life. that's the way Benny saw it.

"I have good news for both of you." Alison said, excitingly. "My dad is hiring and wants you two to come work for him."

"That's great! We need to bring some extra money since we have this place now." Benny said.

"Doesn't your dad work at a some big Cooperate America company?" Mark asked.

"Yeah, its good money. It might interfere with school, but if you do a good job you wont need college." Alison explained.

"Come on, Mark, everyone knows that camera isn't going to get you anywhere in life."

"You don't know that, Benny."

"Listen, I'm your friend. I'm trying to help you. A real man lets go of his toys and gets a real job."

"You sound like my father."

_Benny_

_It's so easy_

_Mark_

_but I can't do it  
_

_Benny_

_So risky but-_

_Mark _

_I gotta chance it_

_Benny (laughs)_

_It's so funny-_

_Mark_

_there's nothing to laugh about_

_Benny_

_My money_

_Mark_

_that's all you want to talk about_

_I can see what you want me to be, but I'm no fool  
It's in the lap of the gods, Wo wo la la la  
I can see what you want me to be, but I'm no fool_

_Benny_

_No beginning there's no ending_

_Mark_

_there's no meaning in my pretending_

_Benny_

_Believe me life goes on and on and on_

_Mark_

_Forgive me when I ask you where do I belong  
You say I (you can do it) can't (you can do it)  
(You can go and) set you free from me, but that's not true  
It's in the lap of the gods Wo wo la la la  
I can see what you want me to be, but I'm no fool  
It's in the lap of the gods Wo wo la la la wo  
Wo wo la la wo wo woooh, but that's not true  
It's in the lap of the gods  
Wo wo la la la wo, Wo wo la la wo wo woooh  
But I'm no fool, It's in the lap of the gods  
Wo wo la la la wo, Wo wo la la wo wo woooh _

"You are making a big mistake Mark." Allison said, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you all for trying to help, but I know what I'm doing." Mark said kindly.

Maureen Johnson sat waiting to audition for a new musical. She looked at the lyrics over and over. She felt like that audition was going to be her golden ticket.

"Maureen Johnson." A woman called.

She walked through the doors of the room. Two women and a man sat at a table across from her.

"Hi, I'm Maureen Johnson and I'm auditioning for the role of Claudia, the secret loner." Maureen said happily.

"Start anytime." One of the women said.

Maureen cleared her throat and closed her eyes and opened them.

_Maureen _

_Oh yes I'm the great pretender (ooh ooh)  
Pretending I'm doing well (ooh ooh)  
My need is such I pretend too much  
I'm lonely but no one can tell_

Oh yes I'm the great pretender (ooh ooh)  
Adrift in a world of my own (ooh ooh)  
I play the game but to my real shame  
You've left me to dream all alone

Too real is this feeling of make believe  
Too real when I feel what my heart can't conceal

Ooh ooh yes I'm the great pretender (ooh ooh)  
Just laughing and gay like a clown (ooh ooh)  
I seem to be what I'm not (you see)  
I'm wearing my heart like a crown  
Pretending that you're still around

_Yeah ooh hoo  
Too real when I feel what my heart can't conceal_

Oh yes I'm the great pretender  
Just laughing and gay like a clown (ooh ooh)  
I seem to be what I'm not you see  
I'm wearing my heart like a crown  
Pretending that you're  
Pretending that you're still around

The producers wrote on their pads with blank faces. Maureen began to feel nervous.

"We will give you a call if get the part." The man said.

At The Life Café, Collins leaned against the bar, reading a book. The bar wasn't a very busy place on a Friday at three in the afternoon. Maureen walked in putting her apron on.

"Hey, girl, how did the audition go ?" Collins asked.

"I think I did really good, but I haven't gotten a call yet." Maureen said sadly.

"Don't let it get you down. If you didn't get the part then that means they don't know what talent is."

"Maureen! Chica! Telephone!" Angel called running back to the bar.

"Is that a rainbow tie, angel?"

"Girl, they wouldn't let me wear my lady clothes so I decided to make my uniform Angelicious."

Maureen laughed and took the phone. "Hello….yes this is she….really? Thank you so much…..ok…."

"Who was that?" Angel asked.

"It looks like they do know what talent is…BECAUSE I GOT THE PART!" Maureen asked.

A/N: This is where the story begins to branch out more. I want to thank Ms. Liana for the lovely reviews! I wrote this story a few months ago and was afraid to post it. you've encouraged me to continue!


	4. Dragon Attack

Chapter 4: Dragon Attack

Angel and Collins clapped and hugged Maureen.

"Whoa. What's with all the excitement?" Roger asked, putting some tips in his pocket.

"Maureen is going to be on Broadway!" Collins said.

"Holy shit congratulations." Roger gave Maureen a high five.

"We need to celebrate tonight." Angel said.

"Well, Paul, Rob, Lenny, and I are going to be playing at some college party my landlord's bosses daughter is having tonight. Anyone and everyone is welcomed." Roger said.

"We'll be there." Collins said.

"Good. I need some groupies." Roger said with a wink.

"Is April going to be there?" Maureen asked.

"She said she is going to be running late….why? I don't know. I never know with her."

"I'm sorry, Chico." Angel said.

"It's fine. Maybe things will get better between us." Roger shrugged. The rocker turned and saw someone sit at a table in his section. "Uh, Maureen, you wanna take my section?"

"Why?"

"Because that hot law student that comes here every Friday is here." Roger whispered.

"Oh." Maureen said looking at the girl. "Roger, did I ever tell you that you were one of the nicest men I've ever met?"

"hey!" Collins said.

"I love you too, Collins." Maureen said. " Angel, you know you're my girl."

Angel laughed. "Go take her order before she leaves."

Maureen quickly walked over to the table.

"Hi, again."

"Hi, Maureen." The law student said.

"You know my name?"

"Well, you say it every time you come to my table."

"You come here a lot." Maureen said

"I like the service."

"Since you like the service so much…could I have your name?"

"I'm Joanne."

"Now I don't have to call you hot law student."

"Is that what you call me?"

"Yeah." Maureen blushed.

"You can still call me that if you want. I like that." Joanne said with a laugh.

"Are you busy tonight?"

"Not really."

"My friends and I are going to this party and I wanted to know if you wanted to come. Roger over there is going to be playing with his band and we are celebrating me getting a role in a Broadway play."

"You're an actress?"

"Yeah, I'm sure you aren't into all that."

"No, no, I am. I like plays , but I really enjoy musicals."

"That's what I'm going to be in."

"Really? You seem very talented."

"You very smart."

"Thank you, Maureen."

At the party, Mark walked around with his camera and filmed everyone laughing, dancing, drinking, and having a good time.

"Mark Cohen here behind the camera. Look at all the soon to be drunk people on the dance floor dancing as the band Dragon Attack plays."

_Roger_

_Take me to the room where the red's all red  
Take me out of my head-'s what I said  
Take me to the room where the green's all green  
And from what I've seen it's hot, it's mean_

(All the band members start to break out in their solos)

_Take me to the room where the beat's all round  
Gonna eat that sound -(yeah yeah yeah)  
Take me to the room where the blacks all white  
And the white's are black, take me back to the shack_

_Low Down-She don't take no prisoners  
Go Down-Gonna give me the business  
No time-Yeah chained to the rack!  
Show time-Got a Dragon on my back  
Show down-Go find another customer  
Slow down-I gotta make my way _

Over one of the back tables, Maureen, Joanne, Angel, and Collins, laughed and talked.

"You see that girl over there?" Joanne pointed to the bar. "That's Janet Marshall. The biggest whore in college

"Wow, you really know the scoop on everyone!" Angel said.

"Well, when you are a bookworm, you tend to see and hear things." Joanne said.

"Could you please explain to me who the camera boy is?" Collins asked.

"That's Mark Cohen, he's roommates with Benny Coffin."

"Yuppie boy?"

"Yeah, Mark really doesn't associate himself with Benny. They are just roommates. Poor guy is stuck in his work, but I cant blame him he is a damn good filmmaker." Joanne said.

"Hey, Mark!"

"Hey, Joanne. How did you do on the math exam Monday?"

"I got a B."

"I knew you would get your B." Mark said zooming in on his friend. "Hello, everyone."

"Hi." they all said.

"I should really get going. I have another big exam in the morning." Joanne said.

"I'll walk you to your car." Maureen said standing up.

Once they got to Joanne's car, Joanne gave Maureen a hug.

"I had a really good time. I rarely go to these parties."

"I'm happy that I got you to go."

"I'm happy too." Joanne said as she leaned in and kissed Maureen.

Maureen quickly pulled away.

"Don't kiss me like that… You'll make me want more." Maureen said with a big smile slapped on her face.

"What's wrong with wanting more?" Joanne said with a wink as she got in her car. "get in the car."

"Tonight?"

"You want more and I want more. Why not?"

"Someone's being a little spontaneous tonight." Maureen said, jumping into the passengers seat.


	5. Black Queen & It's Late & White Queen

**Chapter 5: Black Queen/ It's Late/ White Queen**

It was two in the morning when Roger got home. He opened the door, sat his guitar case down by the window. In his bedroom he heard noises. He slowly creeped into his room and opened the door. Once the door was open he found a guy on top of April in their bed.

"What the fuck?!" Roger roared as he turned the light on.

"Roger!"

"The Man?"

"Uh…hey dude…" The Man said as he put his pants on.

" Steve was just selling me some more coke and I didn't have any money." April yelled.

"Your name is Steve?" Roger asked.

"I don't normally use my birth name."

"Ugh! Get the fuck out!"

Steve ran out of the Apartment.

"I'm so happy he's gone." April said.

"That means you too! Out! I never want to see you again."

"But I have nowhere to go!"

"That's not my problem, April!"

"Please, Roger."

"How many guys have you had sex with?" Roger asked.

"….10 or more…I don't know…."

"Do I know any of them?"

"No….well there's this guy name Benny, he lives in those other Apartments."

"I was at his girlfriends party tonight! You are such a fucking whore!"

"Fuck you, Roger!"

"I'm not the one you've been fucking!"

April slapped Roger in the face. He fell back on the bed with his hand on his face. April may have been tiny but she hit like a 7 foot 400 pound man.

"Why? The lying, the cheating, the drugs. How does it all benefit you, April?" Roger asked, his voice cracking.

"I don't mean it. I love you Roger. I swear."

" Me or the drugs…Pick one."

"Don't be silly….I'd choose you." April lied.

Roger began to feel dizzy and his vision went blurry. His world was crashing down. For the first time since his first day of high school, Roger Davis had a panic attack. As his body was spread out on the floor of his bedroom, Roger's mind began to take him to a strange place. His was in the land of kings and queens. A place where everyone has British accents and wore tights. There he stood next to his queen dressed in all black.

_Roger_

_Do you mean it? do you mean it? do you mean it?  
Why don't you mean it? why do I follow you  
And where do you go?  
_

_April_

_You've never seen nothing like it, no never in your life  
Like going up to heaven, and then coming back alive  
Let me tell you all about it, Oooh give me a little time to choose  
Water babies singing in a lily pool delight  
Blue powder monkeys praying in the dead of night  
_

_All of April's Affairs_

_Here comes the Black Queen poking in the pile  
Fight for the Black Queen marching single file  
Take this take that bring them down to size  
The March to the Black Queen  
_

_April_

_Put them in the cellar with the naughty boys  
Little sugar then a rub-a-dub-a baby oil  
Black on, black on, every finger nail and toe  
We've only begun, begun_

_Make this, make that, keep making all that noise  
_

_Roger_

_Oooh march to the Black Queen  
_

_April_

_Now I've got a belly full  
You can be my sugar baby, you can be my honey chile_

_Angel, Collins, and Maureen_

_A voice from behind me reminds me, spread out your wings you are an angel  
Remember to deliver with the speed of light, a little bit of love and joy  
Everything you do bears a will, and a why and a wherefore  
A little bit of love and joy  
In each and every soul lies a man, and very soon he'll deceive and discover  
But even to the end of his life, he'll bring a little love  
_

_April_

_I reign with my left hand, I rule with my right  
I'm lord of all darkness, I'm queen of the night  
I've got the power, now do The march of the Black Queen_

_Roger  
My life is in your hands I'll fo and I'll fire  
I'll be what you make me, I'll do what you like  
I'll be a bad boy, I'll be your bad boy  
I'll do the march of the Black Queen_

Maureen woke up rolling over in bed to look at the time

"It's four in the morning" She said in a horse voice.

She rolled over again and saw Joanne coming out of the bathroom wearing work out clothes.

"Hi." Joanne said with a wave.

"Where are you going?" Maureen asked.

"I go for my morning jog…every morning." Joanne said. "It clears my mind before I start my day."

"Oh so you really are a nerd." Maureen joked.

They laughed. Maureen got out of bed and wrapped the sheets around her.

"I had a great time last night." Joanne said.

"Me too…..listen Joanne….I know this is going to seem weird and crazy, but I don't care…" Maureen said. " I kinda…love you."

Joanne's jaw dropped. She was in complete shock.

"Um.."

"I know, I know, but I'd really love to talk about this. I'm off today we could go to lunch after your exam."

"Maureen….I have a girlfriend and she's coming in today…." Joanne confessed.

"What?" Maureen said, her attitude completely switching. "so I'm a booty call?"

"No, no , no….I really like you. Ok, ok, how about this? I call you this weekend and we talk about this? Right now you have to go."

"Do you have any feelings towards me?"

"It's late ."

"just forget it." Maureen says as she's putting her clothes on.

_Joanne_

_You say you love me  
And I hardly know your name  
And if I say I love you in the candle light  
There's no one but myself to blame  
But there's something inside  
That's turning my mind away  
Oh how I could love you  
If I could let you stay  
_

( Maureen storms out of the apartment. Joanne runs after her)

_People on the streets_

_It's late _

_Maureen_

_and I'm bleeding deep inside  
_

_People on the streets_

_It's late_

_Joanne_

_is it just my sickly pride_

_People on the streets_

_Too late_

_Maureen_

_even now the feeling seems to slip away_

_People on the streets_

_So_

_Maureen_

_though I'm crying I can't help but hear you say  
It's late It's late It's late  
But not too late  
The way you love me  
Is the sweetest love around_

_Joanne_

_But after all this time  
The more I'm trying  
The more I seem to let you down  
Now you tell me you're leaving  
And I just can't believe it's true  
Oh you know that I can love you  
Though I know I can't be true_

_Maureen_

_Oh you made me love you  
Don't tell me that we're through_

_It's late_

_Joanne  
but it's driving me so mad_

_Maureen_

_It's late_

_Joanne_

_yes I know but don't try to tell me that it's_

_Maureen_

_Too late_

_Joanne  
save our love you can't turn out the lights_

_Maureen_

_So late_

_Joanne_

_I've been wrong but I'll learn to be right_

_Maureen_

_It's late it's late it's late  
But not too late  
I've been so long  
You've been so long  
We've been so long tryin' to work it out  
I ain't got long  
You ain't got long  
We gotta know what this life is all about_

_Joanne_

_Too late much too late  
You're staring at me  
With suspicion in your eye  
You say what game are you playing?  
What's this that you're saying?  
I know that I can't reply  
If I take you tonight  
Is it making my life a lie?  
Oh you make me wonder  
Did I live my life right?_

_Maureen_

_It's late_

_Joanne_

_but it's time to set me free_

_Maureen_

_It's late_

_Joanne_

_so let the fire take our bodies this night  
_

_Maureen_

_So late_

_Joanne_

_so let the waters take our guilt in the tide_

_Maureen and people on the streets_

_It's late it's late it's late it's late  
It's late it's late it's late it's late  
It's all too late_

"Dammit." Joanne said as she watched Maureen walk away.

Roger woke up from his unexpected black out and noticed the sun was almost rising. He needed to go out and get some air, so he went out on his fire escape and sat on the steps. Ahead he looked at the apartments and lofts across. He looked for Mimi. Secretly for weeks he had been staring at her every morning. Not in a creepy way, but in an observing way. He had found out they were neighbors the morning after he had gone to the strip club. By night she may have been a stripper, but during the day that latina girl was a real dancer. He watched how she swayed and danced through her apartment and how hard she worked at her routines. He could tell she was passionate about her dancing like he was passionate about his music he could also see she shared the same sadness as he did.

_Roger_

_On such a breathless night as this  
Upon my brow the lightest kiss  
I walked alone  
And all around the air did sway  
My lady soon would stir this way  
In sorrow known_

The White Queen walks and the night grows pale  
Stars of lovingness in her hair

Needing unheard  
Pleading one word  
So sad my eyes  
She cannot see

How did thee fare, what have thee seen  
The mother of the willow green  
I call her name  
And 'neath her window have I stayed  
I loved the footsteps that she made  
And when she came

White Queen, how my heart did ache  
And dry my lips, no word would make  
So still I wait

My goddess, hear my darkest fear  
I speak too late  
It is for evermore that I wait

Dear friend, goodbye  
No tears in my eyes  
So sad it ends  
As it began

A/N: That is the end of Act I! Act II will be up soon. I really hope everyone is enjoying this musical story.


	6. Good Old Fashion Lover boy&Play The Game

ACT II

Chapter 6: Good Old Fashion Lover boy/Play The Game

It was December and Mark, Collins, Angel, and Maureen sat by a specially made fire place. Benny had moved out and got a house with Allison and Mark had become good friends with Collins, Angel, and Maureen.

"You all want to go to The Life?" Mark asked.

"Mark, we work there…what makes you think we want to eat there tonight?" Maureen asked while looking over her script. She had only a few more weeks until her play was going to premiere.

"Uhm…Employee Discounts." Mark said.

"We're in." Angel and Collins said.

Mimi drank her coffee and read a book at The Life Café not realizing that two young men were staring at her. Roger's feelings for Mimi had been growing each time he watched her perform interpretive dances in the living room of her apartment, but was scared to tell her, because he wasn't sure if he was ready to move on after April. It had been months since he had seen her and he didn't miss her one bit. Mark on the other hand had talked to Mimi several times as they crossed paths going in or coming out of their building. Mark was a lonely guy and wanted a relationship, sadly his luck had run out.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" Roger said, setting his trey of empty drinks on the bar counter.

"She is…I think I'm going to ask her out." Mark said. Roger went into a giggle fit. "What's so funny?" Mark asked.

"Sorry, Mark." Roger said clearing his eyes. "It's just….I don't think she's into good little boys."

"Why not?"

"I think she's more into the rocker type…like-"

"You?"

"What?"

"Holy shit, Roger. You like her too?"

"Well…yeah."

"That explains why you are being so defensive." Mark said crossing his arms.

"How am I being defensive?"

"You are praying that you're her type."

"Like you have a chance?" Roger said crossing his arms.

"I think I do."

"I dare you to ask her out."

"Really?" Mark asked. He began to get nervous.

Roger sat 10 dollars on the table. "you get this if she says yes."

"Ok…" Mark said, before clearing his throat.

He slowly walked over to Mimi's table.

_Mark_

_I can dim the lights and sing you songs full of sad things  
We can do the tango just for two  
I can serenade and gently play on your heart strings  
Be your Valentino just for you_

_Angel, Collins, Maureen, and Roger_

_Ooh love - Ooh Loverboy_

_Mark_

_What're you doin' tonight?_

_Angel, Collins, Maureen, and Roger_

_Hey boy_

_Mark_

_Set my alarm, turn on my charm  
That's because I'm a good old-fashioned loverboy_

_Ooh let me feel your heartbeat _

_Angel, Collins, Maureen, and Roger_

_grow faster, faster_

_Mark _

_Ooh Ooh let me feel your love heat  
Come on and sit on my hot-seat of love  
And tell me how do you feel right after-all  
I'd like for you and I to go romancing  
Say the word - your wish is my command_

_Angel, Collins, Maureen, and Roger_

_Ooh love - Ooh loverboy  
_

_Mark_

_What're you doin' tonight_

_Angel, Collins, Maureen, and Roger_

_Hey boy_

_Mark_

_Write my letter  
Feel much better  
I'll use my fancy patter on the telephone  
When I'm not with you  
I think of you always  
I miss you_

_Angel, Collins, Maureen, and Roger_

_I miss those long hot summer nights_

_Mark_

_When I'm not with you  
Think of me always  
I love you _

_Angel, Collins, Maureen, and Roger_

_Love you_

_Collins_

_Hey boy where do you get it from  
Hey boy where did you go?  
_

_Mark_

_I learned my passion in the good old  
fashioned school of loverboys-  
Dining at the Ritz we'll meet at nine precisely  
I will pay the bill, you taste the wine  
Driving back in style, in my saloon will do quite nicely  
Just take me back to yours that will be fine _

_Angel, Collins, Maureen, and Roger_

_Ooh love - Ooh loverboy  
_

_Mark_

_What're you doin' tonight_

_Angel, Collins, Maureen, and Roger_

_Hey boy_

_Mark_

_Everything's all right  
Just hold on tight -  
That's because I'm a good old fashioned loverboy _

Mimi laughed as everyone clapped for Mark. She set her book down and kissed Mark on the cheek.

"That was sweet Mark, but I have my eye on someone else." She said nicely.

The bell attached to the door rang and everyone's attention turned to the door. It was Joanne holding flowers.

"Uh oh." Collins said, throwing a rag over his shoulder.

"Maureen, could I talk to you?" Joanne said, softly.

Maureen looked the opposite way. Angel tapped her on the shoulder.

"Just go talk to her, sugar."

Maureen rolled her eyes. "Meet me out back."

The actress stormed off.

"I really need to talk to you." Joanne said closing the back door to the Life Café behind her.

"Do you still have a girlfriend?" Maureen said.

"Yes, but-"

"Then I don't want to hear it."

"Maureen, I-"

"You've done nothing but call and send me flowers for the last few months. You told me you had a girlfriend and then try to get me to leave and when I leave you chase after me."

"It's really hard for me to break up with a girl."

"How is it hard?"

"Because I don't want to hurt her."

"But you cheated on her."

"I've never cheated on anyone before….but after that night with you….every time I'm with her I feel like I'm cheating on you and I don't like it." Joanne said, moving in closer.

Maureen moved away, turning to face the wall.

Joanne

_Open up your mind and let me step inside  
Rest your weary head and let your heart decide  
It's so easy when you know the rules  
It's so easy all you have to do  
Is fall in love  
Play the game,  
Everybody play the game of love  
When you're feeling down and your resistance is low  
Light another cigarette and let yourself go  
This is your life  
Don't play hard to get  
It's a free world  
All you have to do is fall in love  
Play the game, everybody play the game of love  
My game of love has just begun  
Love runs from head down to my toes  
My love is pumping through my veins  
Driving me insane  
Come come come play the game  
This is your life - don't play hard to get  
It's a free world all you have to do is fall in love  
Play the game _

"Break up with your girlfriend, come to my performance opening night, and take me to dinner afterwards." Maureen demanded before going back to The Life Cafe


	7. I Was Born To Love You&Dont Stop Me Now

**Chapter Seven: I Was Born To Love You/ Don't Stop Me Now**

It was the night of Maureen's big performance and Collins and Angel were about to leave for the show.

"Angel? You ready?" Collins asked.

"Give me a minute." Angel called from the bedroom.

Collins' heart would get warmer each time he heard his lovers voice. They had been together for over a year and weren't getting tierd of each other. Collins saw a bright future with Angel and he looked forwards to spending every moment with her.

The chief put his back against the door of the bedroom Angel was getting dressed in.

Collins

_I was born to love you (love you...)  
With every single beat of my heart  
Yes I was born to take care of you  
Every single day_

_I was born to love you with every single beat of my heart  
Yes I was born to take care of you every single day of my life  
You are the one for me I am the man for you  
You were made for me you're my ecstasy  
If I was given every opportunity I'd kill for your love  
So take a chance with me let me romance with you  
I'm caught in a dream and my dreams come true  
It's so hard to believe this is happening to me_

(Angel opens the door and spins into Collins arms)

Collins and Angel

_An amazing feeling coming through_

Collins

_I was born to love you with every single beat of my heart_

Angel

_Yes I was born to take care of you (honey) every single day of my life  
I wanna love you, I love every little thing about you  
I wanna love you, love you, love you  
(Born) to love you, (born) to love you, yes (Born) I was born to love you  
(Born) to love you, (born) to love you, every single day of my life  
I was born to take care of you every single day, day, day of my life_

Collins and Angels

_An amazing feeling coming through_

Collins

_I was born to love you with every single beat of my heart_

Angels

_Yeah I was born to take care of you every single day of my life_

Collins

_Yes, I was born to love you  
Every single day...of my life_

Angel

_I love you baby_

The theater was sold out and had a line that stretched out for days. Roger waited impatiently as he waited in the very back.

"Hi." a sweet voice said behind him.

The rocker turned to see who was greeting him. It was Mimi.

"Oh! Hello!" Roger said nervously. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see the play. Duh." Mimi said playfully punching Roger on the shoulder.

They shared a quick laugh.

"I'm not into theater. It's not my thing."

"But strip clubs are?" Mimi asked raising an eye brow.

"Oh. You notice me?"

"You've stopped by a few times. You always sit in the second row , you never order a drink. You just sit and observe my every move like I do when I go to your band's gigs."

"You've been to one of my gigs?"

"Yeah, a few."

Roger felt like an idiot. Mimi noticed him, but he hadn't noticed her.

"You're a good dancer."

"You're a good musician."

"What are you doing after the play?" Roger asked curiously.

"Nothing. What are you doing?"

"Well….my friends and I are going to celebrate Maureen's big premiere and I was wondering if you could join us…"

"I'd love to."

The musical was loud and active and everyone enjoyed it. Joanne had impressed Maureen by showing up and getting a seat in the front row. After it was over, everyone took the after-party to the Life Café. They laughed and talked. Even though they were broke ,struggling artist who lived in shitty lofts and apartments nothing could stop them from being happy. They all began dancing around the Life Café. Some jumping on tables some on the floor and some in their seats.

Angel

_Tonight I'm gonna have myself a real good time  
I feel alive and the world turning inside out Yeah!  
And floating around in ecstasy  
_

Everyone

_So don't stop me now don't stop me_

Angel

_'Cause I'm having a good time having a good time_

Mark

_I'm a shooting star leaping through the sky  
Like a tiger defying the laws of gravity_

Maureen

_I'm a racing car passing by like Lady Godiva  
I'm gonna go go go  
There's no stopping me_

Roger

_I'm burning through the sky Yeah!  
Two hundred degrees  
That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit_

Collins

_I'm trav'ling at the speed of light  
I wanna make a supersonic man out of you_

Everyone

_Don't stop me now I'm having such a good time  
I'm having a ball don't stop me now  
If you wanna have a good time just give me a call  
Don't stop me now ('cause I'm havin' a good time)  
Don't stop me now (yes I'm havin' a good time)  
I don't want to stop at all_

Joanne

_I'm a rocket ship on my way to Mars  
On a collision course_

Mimi

_I am a satellite I'm out of control_

Maureen

_I am a sex machine ready to reload  
Like an atom bomb about to  
Oh oh oh oh oh explode_

Roger

_I'm burning through the sky Yeah!  
Two hundred degrees  
That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit_

Mark

_I'm trav'ling at the speed of light  
I wanna make a supersonic woman of you_

Everyone

_Don't stop me don't stop me  
Don't stop me hey hey hey!  
Don't stop me don't stop me ooh ooh ooh (I like it)  
Don't stop me don't stop me  
Have a good time good time  
Don't stop me don't stop me Ah_  
(Roger plays a guitar solo)

Collins

_I'm burning through the sky Yeah!  
Two hundred degrees  
That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit_

Mimi

_I'm trav'ling at the speed of light  
I wanna make a supersonic man out of you_

Everyone

_Don't stop me now I'm having such a good time  
I'm having a ball don't stop me now  
If you wanna have a good time just give me a call  
Don't stop me now ('cause I'm havin' a good time)  
Don't stop me now (yes I'm havin' a good time)  
I don't want to stop at all _


End file.
